Getting To Know You -- Elisa
by Demelza
Summary: What if Elisa filled out one of those 'Getting To Know You' forms? Warning, contains some sexual references, as to the PG13 rating.


I was surfing the net yesterday, and I saw one of those 'Getting To Know You' forms filled out for how fans think their favourite TV Show character's would fill them out.  Here's an idea of what maybe, Elisa would fill hers out like.  Anyone wants to do the same again? For Elisa, or any other character& be my guest. It would be great to see how other fan's might see how their fav characters would fill it out.  Let me know what you think... stonelight81@hotmail.com. 

Demelza

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**From:** Elisa Maza GargoyleLvr@TheyAreGargoyles.com

**Reply-To:** Elisa Maza GargoyleLvr@TheyAreGargoyles.com

**To:** Goliath LavenderLeader@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Angela MotherCanChange@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Lexington GadgetBoy@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Brooklyn 2IC@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Hudson IfOnlyTaeBeYoungAgain@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Broadway YeEaten@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Macbeth YesLikeInShakespeare@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Matt Bluestone IlluminatiFreak@TheyAreGargoyles.com, David Xanatos MultiBillionaire@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Fox Xanatos DaughterOfTitania@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Owen Burnett Trickster@TheyAreGargoyles.com, Demona Alone@TheyAreGargoyles.com

**Subject:** GTKY -- Elisa

**Date:** 3 Dec 2001 11:05:33

____________

**Name:      
**        Elisa Maza, 2nd Class Detective

**Sex:     
**        Hey, this is Disney!! Oh... female.

**Home:     
**        My apartment, though the Quarrymen would believe the Eyrie.

**Height:    
**        6'

**Eyes:     
**        Brown

**Hair:     
**        Black, long.

**What is your favourite TV show?      
**        Law and Order

**What's on your mouse pad?     
**        Mouse at work, mouse at home... who asks these things???

**Favourite magazine:        
**        I barely have time to read. Besides, half of it is just trash anyway.

**Favourite smell:     
**        The air at the level of the Castle.

**Worst feeling in the world:    
**        When I fall off a building.

**Best feeling in the world:      
**        Knowing Goliath will always be there to catch me.

**Things to do on the weekend:      
**        Sleep, spend time with the gang.

**Favourite soundtrack:   
**        Oh that has to be Die Hard III...

**What is the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning?    
**        What'll I wear today?

**Do you get motion sickness:    
**        Nope.

**Roller coaster - deadly or exciting?:     
**        Deadly, but if Goliath were there to be there holding my hand...

**Pen or pencil?:     
**        Pencil, pen's run out of ink so quick when you're a cop.

**How many rings before you answer the phone?:    
**        When I'm home? Err... a couple, I don't like to leave it too long.

**Favourite foods:     
**        Not Jalepena's.

**Do you get along with your parents?:    
**        I guess, we don't spend much time together... sometimes we have problems, but who doesn't?

**Have you ever been convicted of a crime:     
**        Does disobeying a direct order count?

**Chocolate or vanilla?:     
**        Chocolate, smeared all over...well, anyway...

**Croutons or bacon bits:     
**        Bacon I guess

**Do you like to drive?:**     
        Do I ever... I love to drive.

**Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:     
**        Only my cat, sometimes. But he's real.

**If you could have any pet, what would it be?:     
**        A dog-goyle like Bronx!

**If you could be any animal, what would you be?:     
**        Interesting... maybe a bird.

**Thunderstorms - cool or scary?:     
**        Cool :)

**If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be?     
**        Oh, that would be Goliath's clan from 994ad. I'd love to meet his mother!

**Favourite alcoholic drink:     
**        Multiple Orgasm, or a JDs neat.

**What is your Zodiac sign?:     
**        Saggitarius.

**Eat the stems of broccoli?:   
**        Of course! I love them. Need them for the vitamins.

**Guys - would you give up your shirt for a girl?    
**        If it were a quarryman? no thanks.... the 'guys'?  Er, they don't wear any shirts.

**If you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?     
**        Commanding Chief of the Police, then I could get those damn Quarrymen once and for all.

**If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be?   
**        Like my hair just as it is thanks.

**If you could have a tattoo, what and where would it be?     
**        Oh, Goliath, right near my heart.

**Have you ever been in love?:     
**        Yes, still am.

**Describe your dream wedding?:     
**        Getting married to the man, gargoyle, I love with no negative consequences. 

**What is on your walls in your room?    
**        Not a helluva lot.

**Is the glass half empty of half full?:     
**        Half Full

**Are you a righty, lefty, or ambidextrous?:    
**        Righty

**Do you type with your fingers on the right keys?:    
**        Yup

**If you could be one gardening tool, what would you be?:    
**        Oh, uh... I don't know really. Garden tools??? I don't have a garden.

**What's under your bed?:    
**        God only knows - probably some new intelligent life forms.

**What is your favourite number?:    
**        7 (care to guess why?)

**What was your first car?:    
**        Dad's old pickup ;)

**What is your dream car?:    
**        The one I have was my dream car, I'll stick with it.

**Favourite sport to watch:    
**        Baseball! I have to get the gang to play one day.

**Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you:    
**        Goliath - Oh, where would I even begin? He's saved my life so many times, he speaks kindly from his heart, which is very hard to find in a man in this day and age.

**Of all the people you send this to, who is least likely to respond to it:   
**        Demona - She and I are NOT friends. I just ticked everyone in my address book.

Hey this fun, I should get Goliath to send me these things more often - usually I just get forwarded smutty jokes... Lexington!!!


End file.
